


Bumps in the Journey

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Domestic tranquility is shattered for just a moment. Uther and Morgause have a confrontation.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 188. Thankful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumps in the Journey

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Bumps in the Journey  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Elyan/Adara, Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
**Character/s:** Morgause, Uther  
**Summary:** Domestic tranquility is shattered for just a moment. Uther and Morgause have a confrontation.  
**Warnings:** Abuse  
**Word Count:** 961  
**Prompt:** 188\. Thankful  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #19

**Bumps in the Journey**

After dinner, Gwen and Merlin left for work. Elyan and Arthur did the washing up while Adara got Morgana settled in for the night. 

“So you're getting married.” Arthur put the dish he was drying in the cupboard.

“Yeah. When are you going to marry my sister?” Elyan handed him a wet plate.

“As soon as she lets me.” Arthur took the plate and dried it. “She's still a little angry about the whole Vivian thing even though she won't admit it. I'm just thankful she's letting me stay here. I keep expecting her to tell me to sleep on the sofa.” 

“The sofa is mine. You get the floor.” Elyan chuckled.

“If you argue like this before the wedding, I can't imagine being married would make it better.” Arthur looked sideways at Elyan.

“I know but the making up is so glorious.” Elyan smirked. He handed Arthur a bowl.

“Hmph I see.” Arthur chuckled.

Adara walked through the kitchen door. “Morgana was out as soon as her head hit the pillow. The medicine that Merlin gave her must be strong.”

“Morgana is a restless sleeper. He must have given her something to knock her out.” Arthur put the dry bowl in the cupboard.

“You two look like you've done that before.” Adara smiled.

“When I was with Gwen, before she left for London, I would come for dinner often.” Arthur looked at the dish towel in his hand. “She said that helping with the washing up was a good way to say thank you.”

“Dad made me help so he wouldn't break the good dishes.” Elyan laughed. “Arthur got nervous when Dad did the washing.”

“He was going to be my father in law. I wanted him to like me.” Arthur leaned against the sideboard.

“He did until you broke Gwen's heart.” Elyan let the water out of the empty sink.

“That was not my fault.” Arthur passed Elyan the dish towel.

“You shouldn't have gone to that party without her.” Elyan dried his hands and out the dish towel on the sideboard.   

“I wasn't supposed to but she caught a last minute shift.” Arthur looked down at his feet. “I wish I had stayed home now.”

“Gwen forgave you and that's all that matters.” Adara patted Arthur on the arm. “Elyan, I'm going to go to our room to read. Why don't you and Arthur do some catching up? Good night Arthur.”

Elyan watched Adara leave then waited until he heard her on the stairs. “That's her code for ‘I'm going to watch _Coronation Street_ so don't bother me’.”

“Not another one.” Arthur snickered. “What is it with intelligent woman liking that awful show?”

Elyan shrugged. “I don't know but she and Gwen have bonded over it. Mum watched it too. How about some football?”

Arthur grinned. “That is something I can get into.”

Elyan led the way to the lounge.

At the Pendragon estate, Uther had just sat down to supper when Morgause walked into the dining room.

“Uther!”

“What is it Morgause?” Uther didn't even bother to look up from his plate.

“Where is my payment?” Morgause waked over and picked up his wine glass. She took a drink. “It’s late!”

“Morgana is no longer in your care so no more payments.” Uther waved for another glass of wine. “Sit down. Explain how she ended up back here beaten so badly she almost died.”

Morgause sat down at the table. “I have this client that's into some rough trade. He saw her and offered triple his usual fee. I'm a business woman. I couldn't say ‘no’ to that.”

“You should have.” Uther looked up at her. “She is not one of your whores. She's the daughter of a duke.”

Morgause shrugged. “That means absolutely nothing in my line of work. I have the daughter of an earl working for me. She's one of my most popular whores.”

Uther rubbed his face. “It wasn't part of our deal.”

Morgause rolled her eyes. “You mean your command.”

Uther slammed his hand down on the table making Morgause jump. “What is this man's name? I want him punished.”

“I'm not telling you. He'll kill me. I'm more afraid of him than you.” Morgause drained the wine glass and stood up. “Just be thankful that he didn't kill her. Not all of his playthings have been so lucky.”

Uther scowled as Morgause sauntered out.

Everyone had been in bed for a while when Morgana screamed.

Arthur jumped out of bed and grabbed a robe from the back of the door. He was in the hall knocking on Morgana's door before Adara and Elyan made it into the hallway.

“Morgana! I'm coming in!” Arthur opened the door and went to put his arms around his shaking sister. “I'm here. You're safe.”

“I was dreaming about the man who hurt me. I can't see his face but I remember the pain.” Morgana sobbed. “So much pain.”

Arthur pulled back a little. “Do you want me to call Merlin or Gwen to see if they can come home?”

“No! They can't make my dreams go away.” Morgana sighed and looked at everyone standing there. “I'm sorry I woke you all up.”

“I'll make you some tea, Morgana.” Adara disappeared into the hallway dragging Elyan with her.

“I'm just thankful that we were here and that you are alive to wake us up.” Arthur smoothed back her hair. “You're safe here with us.”

Morgana scrunched up her face. “Arthur, why are you wearing Gwen's robe?”

Arthur looked down at the lavender floral pattern. “I was in a hurry. I didn't look to see which robe I was grabbing.”

Morgana gave him a watery smile. “The color brings out your eyes.”

Arthur laughed. “There's my sister.”


End file.
